


The Battle of Laura Hollis

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Danny and Carmilla fighting for, over, with, or because of Laura Hollis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Laura Hollis

**CHAPTER 1**

_Hair Play is Fair Play_

 

The sun had been up for at least an hour but all three of them were still in Laura’s bed.  They were covered by the blankets except Danny’s feet ended up sticking out even when she curled up. That was what woke her up, a shiver running through her body as her feet got cold. She tried to shift to fix the problem but there was no fixing it… not without completely hogging all the blankets anyways. Once she gave up she decided to just stay awake. She shifted so she was on her side, facing Laura.

 

Laura was always beautiful but when she was sleeping she was like a work of art, sometimes a more modern piece with some drool coming out of her mouth and her hair a mess, but art nonetheless. Today it was a more classical look, bare skin until you reached the covers, eyes closed, lips only barely parted, a few strands of hair coming to fall across her face.  She could have looked at that face all day. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, she would want to touch her before too long.

 

In this case it was only a few seconds because her hand was reaching out to push Laura’s hair back behind her ear before it got in her girlfriend’s mouth. Unfortunately her hand bumped into another hand before it could make it to the stray bit of hair. Danny’s eyes snapped to her hand to see Carmilla’s reaching out, probably to do exactly what she was trying to. Now her and the vampire were on a truce of sorts, which seemed obvious considering that they were sharing a bed currently, but they still weren’t completely happy with all this sharing that was going on. They agreed to it for Laura’s sake. Danny would never complain about the sex. The sex was amazing but it was just that when it was with Carmilla, sex. When she was focusing on Laura it was like making love which was a huge difference.

 

While Danny would admit she didn’t hate Carmilla anymore, their rivalry was just as strong as ever, so Danny wasn’t going to just let the dead girl move Laura’s hair. She had seen it first damn it! The redhead lightly slapped at Carmilla’s hand and glared over at her.  Carmilla seemed shocked at first but then met her glare and slapped Danny’s hand right back.  Thus a slap war of epic proportions began, or as epic as it could get when you were on either side of your practically miniature girlfriend and trying not to wake her.  Within a few minutes Danny’s arm was almost completely red from being hit. It wasn’t until Carmilla got her face that Danny actually shifted, sitting up slightly so she could actually punch the vampire.

 

Laura moved then and both of them froze and looked down at her.  She mumbled a little bit and brought her hand up to tuck the stand behind her ear herself.  Both Vampire and Amazon stared in a mix of annoyance and wonderment.

 

“Seriously?” Danny whispered at Laura, although it was also meant for Carmilla. It earned her a soft chuckle from the dark haired woman and Danny felt the corners of her mouth go up against her will.

 

“Just go back to sleep, Xena.” Carmilla murmured with a roll of her eyes. Danny was about to but then she noticed during their slapping contest some of Carmilla’s hair had come loose. Without thinking the T.A. reached out and tucked the dark curl back in place. She let her fingers linger on Carmilla’s cool skin. Which was very interesting to feel as it heated up with a flush.  Danny’s smirk could probably be seen from a mile away at that point and Carmilla scoffed. “Just go to bed, you idiot.” The vampire grumbled and laid back down. Danny started to pull her hand away but Carmilla caught it and pulled it so it was resting on Carmilla’s hip.

 

Now it was Danny’s turn to blush. She kept her hand where it was placed though and laid down as she was told.  She did snuggle closed to Laura and used her hand on Carmilla to pull her closer as well.  She didn’t go back to sleep but she did doze in complete contentment despite her cold foot. Once she couldn’t sleep any longer she woke her girlfriends up and a very pleasant way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is so I don't make a whole new series just because I had an idea for a moment of OT3. I'm going to try and keep this as fluffy as possible but I know myself. This will also probably have random AU's in it. If you want to send me a prompt feel free, my tumblr is kennywolf7. As long as it's OT3 is with Carm and Danny fighting I'll do it XD Thank you to themtrombones for betain this!!


End file.
